


7 minutes in heaven

by AUWriter1



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: Buffy hoped that the bottle wouldn't land on her when it was his turn to spin





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in my journal and it took three days to complete. I'm trying to fill the Muffy tag as much as I can cause I love these two.

_**B**_ uffy hoped that the bottle wouldn't land on her when it was his turn to spin. She looked at the spinning bottle like it was her life line, her beating heart against her chest. The slow movement of the bottle as it decided it's victim put her on edge. Biting her lip when it started slowing down towards her, she closed her eyes not wanting to see the final results. Cheering erupted from among her peers, and she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders"It landed on you Buffy!"Her best friend Andi said expressively. Buffy opened her eyes to the bottle pointed directly at her. 

He looked at her cheekily and she was boiling with anger. Everyone around her kept on chanting and cheering and it wasn't helping her state mind"I don't want to go"She huffed. 

"You have to go. It landed on you"Someone said. She folded her arms not budging, and rolled her eyes. 

"Are you saying your a chicken?"The same person said, and they started clucking like a chicken. Everyone followed except for her best friend Andi and.....Marty. 

Under pressure and didn't like that everyone was testing her confidence, she gave in"Fine!..I'll do it"She shot up her hand, getting up from her spot. The clucking ceased and everyone started cheering again. Marty was by her side as she stared at the closet door"I'm gonna do it. I can do this"She said, doubt clouding her mind but she wasn't gonna show it. 

"We don't have to kiss if you don't want to. We can just lie and say we did."Marty suggested quietly, sensing her discomfort. 

"I-I can do this. I want to do this."She looked at him, assuring him she wasn't afraid. 

Opening the closet door and stepping into the darkness her and Marty. She heard a clicking sound from the outside and she knew someone locked it. Now she was on edge standing in the pitch black locked closet room"Look for the lights"She demanded, her hands searching for any sign of the light switch. Bright lights shun upon her face when she realized the lights turned on"Found it."Marty meekly said.

Giving him a fake smile, Buffy removed her hands from the wall. Now she was facing Marty. They stood their looking at each other in silence."So....how do you wanna do this?"Buffy cut the silence"Should I make the move or you?"She pointed not sure what to do. 

"We both should."Marty suggested.

" _Okaay_ "Buffy slowly said. They both moved closer to each other, face to face they were now. Buffy placed both her hands on his shoulders, looking into his sparkling brown eyes. Their lips slowly edging towards each other. When their lips touched, Buffy could've sworn she felt sparks fly, and butterflies entering her stomach. _What was suppose to be a simple kiss turned into a passionate one?_. Feeling like she was on fire, Buffy broke from the kiss. She touched her face to realize how warm it was. Marty's face was also red and he tried his best to hide it.

"T-That was something"Buffy continued, smoothing her cheeks. 

"Yeah"Marty said, holding back a smile which faltered. 

They stood there just looking at each other"Uh....We should get going now. Don't want them thinking were doing more than kissing"Buffy awkwardly spluttered, realizing the double mean behind her words.  She knocked on the door and heard the click, before opening it. The cool air beat against her face and she was relieved.  She didn't dare to turn back to see if Marty was following.

 

 


End file.
